A Hundred Vases
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: 100 prompts dedicated to the greatness that is Vaseshipping! ...I think that says it all... REQUESTS TAKEN!
1. Chapter 1

MBP: So, this is a prompt story for my first YGO obsession... VASESHIPPING! WHO'S WITH ME?

Rini: Crazy...

MBP: I hope you enjoy this! I own nothing! Nothing at all! I wish I did... wait, I own a vase! It's in my living room! Just stick shipping at the end of it, and one of my dreams have come true!

* * *

_**Chapter One: Vases**_

Their entire relationship was based around the simple vases that lined the palace corridors. It was how they really bonded as children, how they really even managed to become friends. And even now, if he ever needed to find her and she had mysteriously gone missing, he knew that she'd pop out of one of the vases and hold onto him, chattering about something until he made her let go.

It was a wonder that two completely different people could ever really manage to be such close friends as they were. He seemed to be a calm, collected, young man, destined for greatness, fated to be above the common man, ruling his land justly and fairly. She was the reckless, talkative, hyper, magician's apprentice that always seemed to be making some mistake, or wreaking some kind of havoc. To a complete stranger that didn't know them well, it would seem strange.

But to them, it was natural. They couldn't even imagine not being friends.

Atemu wandered the palace hallways, not really thinking about where he was going. Even as Pharaoh, he needed time to just be alone every once in a while. But as Pharaoh, he couldn't get away from the advisors, the politicians, and all the other things he had to deal with on a daily basis.

"Atemu!" Mana's voice pulled him out of his thinking, jumping out of a vase and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Hi!"

Atemu caught the girl and made sure they didn't fall to the ground, and placed her gently on the ground, smiling at her presence. Even though Mana could be loud, and rambunctious, Atemu always relaxed more when she was around then when he was completely alone.

So whenever someone would see them together, they'd always ask how two completely different people could be so close to each other for so long. The two always have the same answer, accompanied by a mischievous grin from Mana, and a gentle smile from Atemu, that never ceases to confuse the one asking.

Vases.

* * *

MBP: I love this pairing... so so much...

Rini: Um... yeah... so, if there's a prompt you want to request, send it in a PM or a review! Reviews are nice too, even without requests!

Kio: And... uh... the prompts don't have to connect... they can all be completely different...

MBP: Yep! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!

Kio: Jaa nee!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: Prompt number two is here! It's one of my own!

Rini: Still taking prompts!

Kio: Hope you enjoy... MBP owns nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Mahado**_

Mahado. High Magician, trusted advisor, good friend, a teacher, the Holder of the Millennium Ring... and a great torture subject.

Yes, Mana and Atemu enjoyed tormenting the older man. Well, Mana did, Atemu just went along with it.

Day One of Mahado-torture: In the morning, Mana made sure Mahado woke up to a hive of angry bees in his bedroom while he was mysteriously covered with honey. After he'd been healed, his workroom had a case of evil spirits that stole his papers and books that he was teaching Mana with. Mahado had gone to Atemu, and on his way there, a spell took hold leaving him covered with mud that refused to wash off. Mana was then grabbed by Isis, and all the pranks stopped.

Day Two of Mahado-torture: Mahado woke up to find himself lying in the oasis two miles outside of the city. No horse, and no quick transportation. Mana hid by Atemu's side the moment he returned, and used him as protection. Atemu did not deny the protection, and chuckled silently once the magician was out of his sight.

Day Three of Mahado-torture: Atemu made sure Mana didn't do anything to Mahado overnight, and Mahado got a bit too complacent... and found his workroom had rain falling from it. Isis had caught Mana already, and in an attempt to get away, she switched Mahado and Isis' bodies. Atemu hid the girl before either one could kill her.

Day Four of Mahado-torture: Mahado had threatened to destroy anyone else who documents the torments he went through from that point on. Atemu laughed openly as Mahado walked into the throne room wearing a dancer's outfit, covered with more honey, soaking wet, and looking like he'd been baked for a few hours on top of that.

Yes, the two enjoy seeing Mahado suffer with their own childish playful ways. At the moment, they were hiding in an oversized vase, waiting for it...

A loud crash told them they had gotten what they wanted. Mahado's workroom had a tornado spinning pots of sweet sticky honey and sugar that flew at him relentlessly. "MANA!" The shout was accompanied by footsteps that soon passed their hiding place.

Still hidden, the two laughed quietly to each other and began planning the next days prank...

* * *

MBP: And done! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Tell me what you think!

Rini: And send in a request if you want one! No need to be shy!

Kio: Um... s-sometimes I think I'm the o-only sane one here... Jaa nee...


	3. Chapter 3

MBP: Prompt three is here! WHOOT!

Rini: This is... from... drum roll please... **Mamoru4ever**!

Kio: Um... hope you enjoy...

MBP: I own nothing! Nothing at all! I wish I did though... MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Jealousy**_

Atemu was, by popular opinion, a very generous person. He always went out of his way to give to his people, never stingy with his time or his belongings. To many, it seemed like he cared nothing for material possessions at all, and enjoyed to give his things away to the poor.

However, the nasty little green-eyed monster was rising uncomfortably inside of him right now.

Atemu watched as Mana giggled with a boy Mahado had sat her with, his insides churning. Oh, he knew what Mahado wanted. He wanted Mana to find a nice boy to settle down with and marry, without making it seem as if he was trying to get the young apprentice someone else to be with. Mana had argued and protested stubbornly, and Atemu had thought it was her being obstinate... but now, he found himself on Mana's side. Mahado's idea of getting her married was stupid.

He couldn't stand it... but he wasn't jealous. He was just being a bit over-protective, that's all. Mana was just a childhood friend he'd grown up with, who'd turned into a cheerful, bright, and beautiful young woman he was close to, and trusted with his life. She wasn't anything more than that...

Atemu stood and walked over to Mana, taking her arm and pulling her away from the other boy, who sat down after Atemu glared at him angrily. No, not angrily, just a little annoyed... nothing more.

Mana looked at him with an adorable confused look in her eyes. "Atemu, is something wrong?"

"No." Atemu didn't let her go until they were in an empty courtyard, far away from any suitors, or anyone else that could bother them.

Mana laughed. "Then why drag me off then? Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Don't get married to that guy," Atemu ordered gently, holding Mana's hands still, looking away from the girl's face. "I don't like him."

Mana stared for a moment and then laughed suddenly. "Are you jealous?" She asked, looking like she couldn't believe it. "The great Pharaoh, who's so generous is trying to hold onto something? No way!"

"I'm serious!" Atemu protested, a little hurt by her teasing. And a little insulted that she'd call him jealous. He was trying to protect her, keep her close to him, so that they could stay together, and not grow apart. He wasn't jealous of any boy that would get close to the girl and share his life with her. Not at all.

"Okay! I won't! I promise!" Mana grinned at Atemu, who still refused to look her in the eyes. "But I should probably tell Mahado that! I'll talk to you after dinner, okay?" She ran off before Atemu could say anything.

He watched her leave, feeling a sense of triumph that she would be staying with him longer. And now that she was no longer around, he could admit it... he was jealous. He was completely jealous, and he had acted on that, just as he had with her other suitors... and the same way he planned to act towards any others that had the courage to approach his Mana with marriage in mind...

* * *

MBP: And that's that! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget, you can always send in a request prompt for me to do!

Rini: And review to tell us what you think!

Kio: That's all... Jaa nee!


	4. Chapter 4

MBP: Okay, this is one of my own prompts... Please send me some, so I can have some fun!

Rini: She owns nothing!

Kio: Hope you enjoy...

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Thief**_

Atemu worried about Mana. He didn't want her to get hurt, especially not after what had happened to Mahado.

Mana was worried about Atemu. She didn't want to risk losing anyone else important to her now that Mahado was gone.

Strange, how one thief could take so much when he took one item... and left a bloody trail behind him.

Their relationship was never the same. Atemu was constantly sheltering Mana, trying to leave her behind, which the headstrong and concerned girl would never allow. Mana was always rebelling, trying to see how far she could go before Atemu reacted to her rash, and often reckless, actions.

Bakura took more than the Millennium Ring when Mahado died... he took their relationship away from them as well...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Stop trying to protect me, I can take care of myself!" Mana yelled at Atemu, refusing to back down.

"And I'm saying you can't come!" Atemu snapped back, out of concern for the girl. "In fact, I'm ordering you to stay in the palace!"

"Oh, so you'll pull that on me? I thought we were friends, that we'd stick together no matter what!" Mana felt the tears prickle her eyes and turned away before Atemu could see them. "Well fine! I'll stay!" She ran off, ignoring Atemu calling after her and never once looking back.

Atemu found her sniffling in one of the vases lining the corridor to her bedchambers. "Mana... I'm sorry..." he apologized meekly, standing by the vase, waiting for her to pop out. "What I said was ridiculous, and..."

"But you still won't let me come!" Mana called, peeking her head out and glaring, her eyes red from weeping.

"No." Atemu sighed when Mana glared and retreated back into the vase. "But... Mana, it's not because I think you're weak." Mana didn't come out and Atemu took a deep breath.

"Mana, I want you here because I care about you," Atemu said quietly. "I don't want to risk Bakura hurting you."

"And you think I want you to risk getting hurt by that thief without me there to help?" Mana snapped, her head coming back out again. "I don't! And if you don't realize that, maybe we're not really friends!"

Atemu sighed. He should have known the reason she wanted to come was to help him. "Listen... Mana, I don't want this to ruin our friendship..." He pulled Mana out of the vase, ignoring her protests, and only wincing slightly as she hit him.

"It already is!" Mana felt the traitorous tears rise again. "Because you won't realize that I want to help! If you got hurt and I didn't help, I..."

Atemu shook his head. "I can't risk you," he said quietly, stopping her outburst. "Even if I lost everything else, I couldn't lose you." He looked her in the eyes, begging silently for her to understand. "Saving Egypt would be pointless if I couldn't keep you safe."

"What point is there in being safe if your friends are in danger?" Mana asked, holding onto him now, giving him a little bit of hope, even as he knew she wouldn't back down. "I don't want to be safe, I want to stop Bakura!"

"I know... Just... promise me that you'll try not to get hurt..." It hurt to give in, to risk her in battle, but he wouldn't let Bakura ruin the friendship he cherished more than his own life. Atemu wouldn't let Bakura take that away from them as well as Mahado.

"I promise... if you'll promise the same thing!" It was one of the few times that Mana looked serious about something without crying. It was a rare sight, and it always made people wonder if the end of the world was coming, since Mana was usually so happy. It was also the one look that was guaranteed to make Atemu do anything for her.

Atemu held onto Mana carefully to his chest, burying his face into her hair. Feeling tired and weak, he whispered in her ear, "I promise..."

But what really ran through their heads was: _I promise I won't let him hurt you... I will keep you safe! I won't let that thief hurt you, even if I die stopping him!_

* * *

MBP: Okay, that's it! Hope you liked it!

Rini: Please, send in a prompt! And tell us what you think in a review!

Kio: That's it really... Jaa nee!


	5. Chapter 5

MBP: Okay, so this prompt came from **Spearshake**, an anonymous reviewer!

Rini: Hope you enjoy as much as MBP enjoyed writing it! Which was a lot!

Kio: She owns nothing... not even the prompt...

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Haircut**_

Atemu did not like the sight in front of him. He liked it even less than the sight of Mahado and Isis kissing passionately in front of his bedroom first thing in the morning, and that was hard to top.

However, Mana with a knife talking about a haircut was much worse. Especially considering Mana's experience with haircutting and knives in the first place: none.

"Come on, you know you need a haircut! It's so long and spiky! Plus, I wanna try!" Mana pleaded, trying to reach the boy's hair.

"Mana, you can not cut my hair," Atemu said, trying to be gentle. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but he didn't want to risk having his head cut open either.

"Please?" Mana pulled out the puppy-dog eyes. The very same ones that made Atemu feel like he was kicking a whole bunch of baby animals when he refused. Then, if he said no, she'd pull the guilt trip and say that he didn't trust her. Then again, if he said yes, he'd likely have a shaved head, or a horrendous haircut.

Hmm... a bad haircut, or Mana ignoring him for weeks?

"Fine," Atemu sighed, sitting down for the girl, who cheered happily and chattered as she went about her work.

"Yay! Hey, did you hear about the baker? Apparently his daughter ran off! Not true of course, I just saw his daughter this morning!" Mana giggled and Atemu flinched to see some of his hair fall off of his head.

"Aren't you just spreading gossip now?" Atemu asked, forgetting that he didn't want to distract her, especially with half of his hair cut.

"Huh? No!" Mana protested for her innocence. She hated gossiping. "Just telling you stuff, so that nothing surprises you later!"

"I see..." Atemu heard voices heading their way and sighed. Just what he needed, people to watch while Mana cut his hair. However...

"That's Mahado! I have to go, he'll kill me if he finds out I'm not studying! Oh, and I forgot to do the prank today! I'll see you later!" Mana gasped and ran off before Atemu could remind her that she hadn't finished his hair yet.

"Mana..." Atemu sighed, shaking his head. Now he had to find someone to help him out. Or find Mana when she wasn't hiding from her master.

Mahado walked into the courtyard, leading Isis, not even noticing Atemu there. Once they started to kiss, Atemu snuck away. He might as well tell Mana her lessons were most likely canceled for the day. Mahado hadn't looked like he was leaving the courtyard anytime soon.

And maybe he could get her to finish the haircut too...

* * *

MBP: And that's it! Please send it prompts! Prompts are life! And reviews! Reviews are always nice!

Rini: Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!

Kio: Jaa nee!


	6. Chapter 6

MBP: This is a prompt from **D17-pharaohfox**! Thank you so so so so much!

Rini: Hope you enjoy!

Kio: MBP owns nothing...

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Lessons**_

Atemu sat, wishing he could space out during his lessons like he was sure Mana did. He knew being Pharaoh was his duty, but did he really need all these lessons on diplomacy or arithmetic?

Atemu knew that wasn't a good thing to be thinking, especially since he was supposed to be a son of the gods, but son of the gods or not, he was still a teenager.

"Psst! Atemu!" He looked around discreetly, wondering if he was going crazy. Mana was supposed to be locked up studying, not hiding somewhere near his classroom.

"Window!" Sure enough, Mana was waving cheerfully, beckoning him to sneak out with her. He shook his head, gesturing to the instructor who had his back turned while lecturing.

Mana's eyes pleaded with him, and Atemu sighed, standing quietly and lifted himself out the window.

Mana giggled once they were out of earshot. "Yay, you came, you came!"

"Weren't you locked in Mahado's workshop?" Atemu asked, letting the girl latch onto his arm and pull him around as she laughed.

"Yeah, but it was boring! He's always doing that, calling it a 'lesson', but it's super boring!" Mana complained playfully, skipping happily. "Plus, you have to admit, those lessons you take are boring too!"

He could admit it to himself, yes, but he couldn't say it out loud. That would be rude of the future Pharaoh, and he couldn't risk insulting those that were helping him to be a better ruler. But this was Mana...

"Yes, they are boring..." Atemu muttered to his closest friend. "Thank you for getting me out."

"No problem! But you owe me! Sneak me out of Mahado's sometime!" Mana giggled at Atemu's face and then grabbed him again. "Come on, let's go explore! Come on, come on!"

Atemu smiled slightly and sighed, not really feeling annoyed. "I'm coming!" He said to the girl, who only continued to drag him to whatever their next adventure would be.

* * *

MBP: This one... was really short... but so much fun!

Rini: It really was... Send in prompts so we have more to do! They're really fun!

Kio: And you get credit for your prompts... Um... that's it... Jaa nee!


	7. Chapter 7

MBP: This prompt is from** Velgamidragon**! Hope you like it!

Rini: Hope you all enjoy!

Kio: MBP owns nothing...

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Wine**_

Mana... should never be allowed to have wine again... That was the only thing running through Atemu's head as he carried the girl to her bedchambers. And he should never let the girl go unsupervised at another royal party like this again.

Where exactly was Mahado the entire night anyways? If he was there, Mana never would have gotten to the alcohol. Atemu thought about it and realized that Mahado was with Isis.

Atemu shook his head. The way this was going, Mahado and Isis should just marry so that Mahado wouldn't spend all his free time with the woman.

"Let me go!" Mana was still kicking and hitting him and Atemu grimaced. She got violent when she was drunk.

Atemu shoved open her bedchamber doors and tossed her on the bed, sighing as the weight left his shoulders.

"Where's Atemu?" Mana demanded, scowling. She had no idea that the boy who'd carried her was Atemu. "Did that idiot make you carry me here?"

"Idiot?" Atemu raised his eyebrows at the insult.

"Yes, the idiot!" Mana sat up on her bed, glaring daggers at him. "He's idiotic and dense! I mean, I've only shown him I love him in every way possible, and does he notice? No! He's nothing but an idiot, but I can't help but love him!"

Atemu turned bright red. He didn't notice Mana feeling anything more than friendship, and here she was saying...

"I'm always there for him, but does he notice? No, not at all! I'm just a friend, if I'm lucky! Do you realize how annoying it is being introduced as 'the magician's apprentice'?" Mana ranted, drunk as humanly possible. If it was otherwise, she'd have kept her mouth shut. "Honestly, how can one guy be more dense?"

Atemu gulped and opened his mouth to speak, just as Mana collapsed on her bed, fast asleep. She couldn't handle her alcohol very well.

Atemu didn't like drunk Mana... she got angry, and violent, and honest. He made a decision to make sure she never got within two feet of any alcohol again.

Atemu sighed to himself and sat down next to the bed, tucking the girl under the covers. Not only that, but it seemed like he had some thinking to do before she woke up. Because now that he knew how she felt about him, he had to figure out what to do about it...

* * *

MBP: And that's that! Hope you liked it!

Rini: And send in prompts! Prompts are nice! We like them!

Kio: Um... Hope you enjoyed... Jaa nee!


	8. Chapter 8

MBP: Sorry for the wait! But I'm back!

Rini: Valentine's Day is here, so here's another installment! Hope you enjoy!

Kio: MBP owns nothing!

* * *

_**Prompt 8: Valentine's Day**_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Atemu watched as Mana handed Bakura chocolates before she turned and handed some to Marik as well. His childhood friend didn't follow him around as much as she had when they were younger, but now she was with some of his worst enemies.

Of course, she still was friends with Atemu, and some of his other friends, but she was still giving chocolate to the people Atemu didn't want Mana near.

Heck, he didn't even like his own friends near Mana, so this was just that much worse.

Mana grinned at Bakura and Marik before skipping her way to Atemu and his crowd. "How's your Valentine's Day going everyone?"

The chorus wasn't that loud, especially since the couples were too involved with each other, but Mana didn't seem to mind that much. She just giggled and hugged everyone, then ran off. Which again, the couples were too busy to notice her leaving, but Atemu did.

He also realized this was the first year he hadn't gotten chocolate from Mana.

Mana glanced back as she left the cafe and grinned as Atemu looked less than pleased. She could guess the reason, but she really couldn't do anything about it right now.

She skipped to her house and began wrapping up one last gift with red and white tissue paper. She grinned at it, and then looked out the window to the house next door. If she timed this right, then Atemu should be in his room and she'd be able to deliver it.

She hadn't timed it right.

~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~

"Oh... a date?" Mana asked Yugi, to make sure he was telling the truth about his brother's whereabouts.

"Yes... I'm sorry Mana." Yugi was the only one who knew of Mana's almost life-long crush on Atemu.

"Oh, it's nothing... yeah, nothing! But when he gets back, can you give this to him?" Mana handed the gift to Yugi, smiling at him. It wasn't Yugi's fault his brother was a dense idiot who didn't realize a girl's feelings, so she wasn't going to vent at him. Her pillows and walls however were a different story.

Atemu found the gift on his desk with a note from Yugi, who'd gone on a last-minute date with Tea.

**Mana dropped this off earlier for you. Happy Valentine's from her to you I guess. -Yugi**

Atemu stared at the gift for a moment before opening it. Inside was a stack of CDs he'd wanted, and what looked like home-made chocolate. He was such an idiot...

Mana heard the clinking against her window and opened it, narrowly avoiding a rock to the head. "Hey, what do you think you're... Atemu, what are you doing here?"

"Thanks!" He said, for lack of anything else to say, holding up the gift.

"It was nothing," Mana replied. "How'd your date go?"

"Uh..." She was mad, she was really mad. She never asked about his dates, same as he never asked about hers. Well, not unless she was mad. "I didn't think you and I had anything planned..."

"When do I not give you something? I'd have gotten it to you earlier, except Mahado used all the wrapping paper, and I had to buy stuff," Mana replied, frowning at her friend. "Did you really think I'd give stuff to Bakura and Marik and not you?"

"Well..."

"You did? You're an idiot." Mana was also being blunt. Another indicator that she was mad. "But I love you anyways. Happy Valentine's Day Atemu."

Atemu sighed as Mana smiled at him, even if it was reluctantly. A smile meant he was forgiven. "Happy Valentine's Day Mana," He replied as he went back to his house quietly.

Mana watched him go back to his house with a regretful smile. "You don't even realize it after I tell you," She whispered to herself. "I love you Atemu..."

She collapsed on her bed and tried to smile. Then, just like it normally did for Mana, hope arrived, and she grinned. "Well, there's always next Valentine's to confess!"

* * *

MBP: Okay, all done! You know the drill! Reviews please!

Rini: Prompts are always nice too! They're great motivators!

Kio: Thanks for reading... Jaa nee...


	9. Chapter 9

MBP: Okay, I got a request from **Aquagirl007** to do one in the modern times, so... I hope you like this!

Kio: Um... Rini's taking a break, so... Um, MBP owns nothing...

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Roller Coasters**_

Mana hated roller coasters. She hated them with a deadly passion that could not be controlled. And Atemu was wise enough to never force her to go near them.

"No, no, no!" Mana clutched onto Atemu's arm as the rest of their friends tried to convince her to go onto the biggest roller coaster in the amusement park. "I'm not going on that evil monstrosity they call an attraction! It's a metal death trap and I refuse! Atemu, save me!"

Atemu chuckled and waved their friends away, promising not to leave the girl alone. Mana continued to hold onto him desperately until the others were far out of sight.

To relax the girl, he made a sacrifice. He bought the girl ice cream, the sugary treat that made her go insane. But to calm her down, he'd gladly deal with a sugar rush.

"Are you feeling better now?" Atemu asked quietly, watching Mana nod happily, licking a strawberry ice-cream cone.

"Yep!" Mana skipped happily, holding Atemu's hand cheerfully. She loved ice cream, and amusement parks, as long as no one tried to get her on one of the metal death traps. Or wooden, which Mana thought was worse... couldn't someone take a saw to a wooden roller coaster and kill everyone on it?

"Mahado really traumatized you, didn't he?" Atemu teased gently, laughing as Mana glared.

"He was so mean! He told me that the seatbelts didn't work and then when we started riding it, everything was shaking, and it was wooden, so he said that people could saw through it and kill everyone, and I hate the stupid death traps!" Mana bit her ice cream furiously and then flinched. "Brain freeze!"

Atemu smiled and then tapped the girl on the nose. "Hey Mana, you have ice cream on you."

"Huh? Where?" Mana didn't want ice cream on her face, she wanted it in her stomach.

"Right here." Atemu leaned forward and kissed the girl gently on the lips, smiling as she relaxed completely, wrapping her arms around him.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Mana cuddled up next to Atemu, waiting for their friends to get off of yet another roller coaster. She still refused to get on one, but Atemu didn't mind. It certainly gave them more alone time together... and that was all that mattered.

* * *

MBP: And that's that! I'm still taking prompts, so feel free to send them in! Credit, who doesn't want credit? XD

Kio: Um... Please press the review button and review... just to say what you like... Um... Rini does this better... Well, hope you liked it... Jaa nee!


	10. Chapter 10

MBP: Okay, guess what? I got my first flame! Ever! Yay! ...Don't ask me why I'm happy, I just feel like I'm more accomplished now. Like I'm more well rounded because I got a flame... Well, I'm only on two hours of sleep, I'm sick, and I get a review telling me I'm a bitch, an idiot, and a fucking bastard. Now, I would enjoy this flame more if it was about more than just switching to modern times... because that would be so much cooler. But no... I get insulted... not even the story, it's me. Really? And no, I'm not overly sensitive. But if you're going to insult me, do it in a PM. Insulting the story? Feel free to do it in a review. I'll probably send you a reply telling you I'm in love with you and your harsh feedback made me want to work harder. But I am not my story, so PM insults please.

Oh, and just so you know... in my circle of friends, I am not a bitch, I am a whore (inside joke). Got to get that out. I admit, I have crappy grades, but I actually have a brain, and I get very good test scores, so I'm not an idiot. Just because I switched to modern times doesn't make me so. I'll probably switch back anyways because a prompt says to. Doesn't make me an idiot. And finally, I'm splitting this last part into two. I know both my parents. I was not illegitimate. Therefore, I am not a bastard. Technically, my half-sister is, but she is not me, and I am not her. And the fucking part... I am the first to admit that while sex is an interesting thought, I am a virgin, and proud of it. If that's a bit too graphic for you, I do apologize, I'm not pissed at you, I just want to make things very clear so no one can make a mistake.

Rini: Uh... I'll take her away now... *knocks MBP out and drags her out of the room*

Kio: Um... this is a prompt from **dragonman. NET** (Ignore the space, it's not really there, but it didn't show up unless I put it)... Uh... MBP owns nothing... Um... yeah... here it is!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Locked In**_

"Ow! Atemu, that hurts!"

"Mana, I'm sorry, should I take it slower?"

"No, just hurry up!"

"I can't really hurry up Mana... it's not natural!"

"Ow ow ow! You just knocked me over!" "What? Woah, Mana, don't grab onto me!"

"Atemu, stop moving around, there's something stabbing me!"

"Mana, the sooner I move, the sooner you're not getting stabbed anymore!"

*Loud Crash* "Ew, what's all this white stuff? It's sticky, get it off, get if off!"

*Silence*

"Atemu, where's the light in here? I know there is one! I can't see you!"

"You don't need to, I'm on top of you!"

"Ouchies... I'm all sore now... Atemu, carry me!"

"I'm just as sore as you!"

"Atemu... let's not do this again, okay?"

"Why not? I thought you were enjoying it; I sure did!"

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Atemu and Mana clambered out of the closet in a hurry, not even noticing the extremely red Mahado and Isis next to the door. Mana's outfit was wrinkled and in a mess, while Atemu just looked like he'd been caught in some tornado. Mana had bleach all over her, and she frowned.

"It's going to ruin my outfit!" She complained loudly, following Atemu towards the stairs. "And that stupid broom kept jamming into my back!"

"I'm not much better!" Atemu said in reply, rubbing his head, wondering when he'd hit it. "The bleach got on my uniform!"

"How'd we even get locked in there anyways?" Mana asked, half to herself.

Atemu answered anyways. "No clue." He smiled and reached out a hand towards the girl. "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up."

* * *

Rini: We have forbidden MBP to do any authors notes for the time being. We've locked her in the deepest depths of her mind with a Gaara plushie, so she's quite content now.

Kio: ...*bright red*

Rini: What? It wasn't that bad, was it? MBP was just in a perverted mood... well, hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to ignore the rant at the top!

Kio: Jaa nee!


	11. Chapter 11

MBP: Yeah, I know, it's been a while… I'm so sorry!

Rini: We know you are…

Kio: Um… so this prompt is from **yugiohfan12345**! It's kind of an old one, but… um…

MBP: Hope you enjoy! I own nothing!

Rini: Oh, and we're back in Ancient Egypt! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Baby**_

"Waaaaaah!" Atemu could have imagined a lot of things that could go wrong when he left Egypt for a year to continue with the peace proceedings with other countries, but finding his best friend, queen, and true love raising a baby was not one of them.

"Haha… surprise?" Mana chuckled nervously, smiling sheepishly. She shifted the baby slightly, finding some invisible 'off' button on the screaming infant.

Atemu stared for a moment, wondering why she had a baby in her arms. He was sure she hadn't been pregnant when he'd left; unless that was the unnamable excuse she'd had for not going with him.

"Um… Is that…" Atemu choked on the words that might come flooding out, the pleas for her to tell him that it was his child and he'd been too much of an idiot to see that she was having his child.

"Huh? Oh!" Mana finally concluded what he was thinking. "No, it's not yours!"

"W-what?" Atemu felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment, trying to get his head around what had just happened. "I-it's not…"

"It's Mahado's!"

Oh, his head priest was going to die… Wait? Didn't Mahado come with… even before they'd left? Mana had betrayed him with…

"Yeah, Isis couldn't handle it alone, because Master Mahado's too much of an idiot to see he got her pregnant before he left with you!" Mana laid the baby in Atemu's arms, making sure he wasn't going to drop the young baby. "So I offered to help since I wanted the practice anyways!"

"Wait, Mahado and Isis?" Atemu was so lost.

"Yeah… Did you think it was mine?" Mana nearly burst out laughing, but didn't for fear of waking up the baby. "Atemu, why would you think that?"

"What else would I think, coming home to find my wife holding a baby?" Atemu tried to justify it unsuccessfully.

Mana grinned and pecked Atemu on the cheek, taking the baby back. She opened the door and ordered a servant to take the baby back to Isis. Turning as she closed and locked the door, she met her husband's eyes with a devilish grin.

"Why don't we try to have one?" Mana whispered mischievously, leaning close to Atemu. "It's not so bad, waking up every few hours to feed, walk, comfort…"

"I'm content to wait a few years," Atemu kissed Mana on the forehead, smiling at her. "As long as I'm with you, I'll wait forever, or not at all."

Mana hugged Atemu tightly, a sign of promise and love. She'd just have to wait to tell him about how much of an idiot he'd been before he left…

The sound of _two_ babies approached the room.

"Wait, is that…" Atemu understood instantly. "You were… I'm a…"

"Shh…" Mana's smile was both reassuring and dangerous. "Maybe we should just stay in here while you get used to the idea."

Atemu nodded. "Sounds like a good idea…"

* * *

MBP: I don't know why Atemu was being so hard to write today… It's been a while since I've written Ancient Atemu, so maybe that's it…

Rini: It's been ages! Haha, get it? AGES!

Kio: …n-not really funny Onee-chan…

MBP: I'm with you there Kioshi…

Rini: Whatever! Review please! Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

MBP: I know, it's been a while… I'm horrible with updating, so feel free to spam me if you want…

Rini: Work's been killing her, not to mention family issues… so everyone should PM her relentlessly about stories they want updates for so she makes time to do them… even if she has to give up sleep!

MBP: …I like my sleep… But I will make time if there's anything in particular any of you want to see updated specifically! Anyways, this is a prompt from **Anime Otaku TB15**! Hope you like it!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Pets**_

"Yikes!" Atemu barely avoided getting run over during the merry chase the dogs were having; they'd found a cat and refused to let it get away. He looked over his shoulder to see the cat dash towards the road, instead of up a tree like a smart cat would. He shook his head slightly, wondering if anyone else realized how dangerous this place was.

Besides the seven dogs that had just run by him, there were multitudes of cats that came and went, four recently adopted puppies, two domesticated squirrels, eight mice, three horses, one cow, and a pregnant sheep. It was getting to be a mess.

Atemu entered the house carefully, hoping he wouldn't find some strange animal popping out at him. "Mana?" He called softly so he wouldn't attract animal attention.

"Atemu! Hi!" Mana was out in seconds, grinning cheerfully. The now twenty-year old girl had lost none of her childhood energy, which was sometimes a trial for her twenty-three year old boyfriend. She was always running off to the next activity, and even though he knew she loved him, Atemu always had to wonder if she'd get manipulated by some other guy and leave.

Atemu smiled and kissed her forehead gently, taking her hand in his own. "To the porch?" He led the girl there, smiling as she laughed at the poor cat that finally realized the advantage climbing gave it.

"Poor Whiskers! They're always chasing him around!" Mana laughed helplessly. Atemu shook his head, wondering why there were suddenly eight dogs barking at the cat instead of seven.

"Mana… you haven't brought any more animals into the house, have you?" He asked carefully, remembering what had happened last time he'd shown concern over her pet obsession.

"Well…" Mana drew out the word with a sigh. "There is one more… for the moment…"

Atemu sighed, wondering if this would ever end. No one would be willing to take all these animals off her hands, and Mana refused to let her "precious babies" be separated from each other. "What is it?"

"Um… something no one else can know about!" Mana grinned and pointed towards the guest bedroom. Guests that came to stay with her quickly learned that if an animal needed it, they'd be booted to the couch. "Go see! But you can't tell anyone about Hayley!"

_Hayley?_ Names meant it was as good as kept. Atemu got up and went to go see, leaving Mana to laugh at the dogs as they tried to climb the tree.

He opened the door to the guest bedroom carefully, wondering if something would try scampering out. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what was lying on the bed.

_A WOLF? _Yes, this pet obsession had definitely gone too far…

"Isn't she pretty?" Mana asked quietly, showing up behind him silently. "Of course, once she's healed, she's gotta go to a zoo or something…" Her eyes were miserable at the thought of such a beautiful creature in a cage. Atemu felt it, and he gave in, just as he always did.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to keep her," Atemu said to her, earning a hug and a bright grin.

"Thank you Atemu! And I'll try to do better about bringing more animals in!" Mana promised recklessly, running off to go get the pets fed. Atemu watched her with a smile on his face.

She might have an obsession… but she was too cute about it to be really mad.

* * *

MBP: …I'm sorry if that wasn't what you expected!

Rini: Review please! Reviews are love!

Kio: Um… hope y-you liked it… Jaa nee!


	13. Chapter 13

MBP: Yes. Another upload! Yay! I am still alive!

Rini: Kind of surprising, isn't it?

MBP: Oh shush Rini! Anyways, since I've been gone so long, if there's anything in particular you want updated, just let me know and I'll do my best! I'm fighting an ongoing war with Writer's Block, and I will take any ammunition against it you can give me.

Rini: Which pretty much means that you can feel free to bug her about it relentlessly until she does something.

MBP: ...Pretty much. Anyways, this prompt came from** Aqua Girl 007** who is also to thank for me actually winning a fight against Writer's Block! I own nothing at all!

Kio: H-hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Movie Date**_

There were three conversations that effectively ended Movie Nights at an actual movie theatre.

**Conversation #1:**

"Oooh! I've been so excited for this movie to come out, and I've been dying to see it!"

"Great, we'll take two tickets for…"

"But I heard that it was really bad, so I'm not sure if I really want to watch it just yet…"

"Never mind. We still need a few minutes."

"That one looked funny! Maybe we should see that one!"

"Okay, so two tickets for the Croods for…"

"Wait! Iron Man 3 came out! We should totally see that! Like… right now!"

"Sorry about this. Could we make it two tickets for…"

"No no no! Maybe we should see…"

**Conversation #2:**

"Okay Mana, how about we get two drinks and a large popcorn to share?"

"Can the drinks be Slushies?"

"…Yes. The drinks can be Slushies."

"Yay! A Blue Raspberry Slushie for me!"

"I know. You've had that kind since we were five."

"Yep! 'Cause they're the best! Hey, Atemu!"

"Yes?"

"What about candy? We can't see a movie and not have candy!"

"Okay, I'll buy us each a candy bar along with the popcorn."

"But we'll run out before previews are over!"

"I won't let you touch the candy until the movie starts."

"Awww! That's not fair!"

"W-wait, don't start crying! Okay, I'll buy extra candy!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes. I'll buy more candy."

"Okay! Oh, did you know they had nachos?"

**Conversation #3:**

"Why is it in black and white? This is a new movie! Why does it look so old?"

"Mana, you've seen Wizard of Oz. This is because they want it to be like that."

"But when is there going to be color?"

"When he gets to Oz."

"But why doesn't he just start in Oz?"

"…Mana. I haven't seen this movie yet. I didn't make it. I don't know why he doesn't start in Oz."

"But Atemu…"

"Oh look Mana. It looks like the Wizard has a girlfriend."

"Ew! I hate the Wizard! I've never liked him; why does she like him?"  
"…Let's just watch the movie."

"…"

"Mana? Are you okay?"

"Zzzz…"

"Mana!"

"Huh? Oh look, color! Did I miss something?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Cool!"

(Movie ends)

"So Mana, did you enjoy it?"

"I FELT SO BAD FOR POOR THEODORA! IT WASN'T FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIR!"

"…"

"And that little porcelain girl was so funny, and the monkey! I loved the monkey! Oh, and you know what Atemu?"

"What?"

"I shouldn't be having Wizard feels."

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Needless to say, Atemu stopped actually taking Mana to the movie theatre like the rest of his friends took their girlfriends… with the exception of Seto, but he had a private jet to fly Kisara to England to see live performances, so he didn't count.

And honestly, he had to say that he preferred having their movie dates at home. There wasn't ever a crowd, no one would interrupt them if they took advantage of the dark room like every other teenager in the theatre was, and they could be as loud as they wanted. They could spend an earlier part of the evening together making snacks for their movie, even if they never could eat everything they ate. There was more choices for movies to watch, even if they'd seen them thousands of times before. In the end, they both were much happier sitting on the old couch in Atemu's living room, watching some kind of movie on the tv.

"Atemu! Come on; Jack's about to be totally awesome and help a kid lose a tooth!" Mana's voice came out from the living room, where she'd obviously paused the movie. Apparently she hadn't heard him say that he was just grabbing something real quick and she didn't have to stop.

Atemu smiled, shaking his head slightly, ice cream in one hand, root beer in the other. When she squealed, seeing what he was holding, he handed everything over without a protest. Mana didn't even start the movie up again until she'd created two giant root beer floats and shoved his into his hand. Before he could say or do anything, Mana was smiling up at him, curled up by his side with his arm over his shoulders.

Atemu's smile grew as Mana started up the movie again, enjoying it just as much as she had the last time they had watched it together. Oh yes… he definitely preferred their movie nights together, just like this. Squeezing her closer gently, Atemu settled on the couch, not really paying much attention to the movie. He could always count on Mana to tell him all about it afterwards… and her reactions were better than any movie could be.

* * *

MBP: I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Rini: Can any of you guess which movies were mentioned in this one? But not the ones that were specifically named! Guessing Iron Man 3 wouldn't be fair now, would it?

MBP: Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you think! I'm sorry again for the long wait, and hope not to leave it like that again!

Rini: See you all next time!


End file.
